Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki:Professor/Employee of the Month Nominations
This issue was voted on. There was an edit conflict and it was unresolved so the page was deleted. However, the issue was voted on and we have come to the conclusion that we restart the Employee of the Month thing here and say that Professor Cartley won vs. Professor Min Zhi in the month of April 2011. '' Rules *A limit of one nomination per user. (Every month) *A limit of one vote per user. (Every month) *When nominating, please explain your choice and why he/she is worthy enough to be Professor/Employee of the Month. Voting will start prior 1/2 week(s) before the month we're voting for. If only one Hogwarts Employee is nominated, then that person will automatically be Professor of the Month. Template:Professor of the month is where we'll be editing. Nominating To nominate a Hogwarts Employee, you add their name in the correct section below. Then, users will vote and we will find a winner for that month! You may not nominate an employee that already won a nomination in the period of 2 months before. Professor/Employee Nominations As no one other then Professor Barechue was nominated, Professor Barechue will be seen on the main page for the month of June. 21:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Nominations will end on 21 May, 2011. On 22 May, we will start voting. If no one else is nominated, then Prof. Barechue will be Professor of the Month and will appear on the front page on the 1st day of June. For the Month of June 1. Professor Barechue '''I nominate Professor Barechue because she's innovative, creative, and even though she hasn't given out much homework yet, lots of students have finished it and joined the choir. Also, kudos to her for starting a roleplay that students seem to be joining in a lot! Vote for Prof. Barechue! Admiral(MANDRAKES!)' #I second the nomination! 23:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #I second the nomination as well! Running with the Wolves (Talk) 00:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #As do I second the nomination. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 00:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #I also second the nomination Cornelius Paracelsus Owl me! 19:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) For the Month of August Nominations will end on 21 July, 2011. On 22 July, we will start voting. 1. Professor Harrow I nominate Professor Kat Harrow for her hard work, as she always has plenty of assignments for students to complete, her positive feedback and help for students who have done badly in assignments, her generally positive attitude, she is always on top of her work and marks student's homework swiftly and her interesting prizes and gifts that she purchases for her students! Vote for Prof. Kat Harrow! Anti-Umbridge league Because I rock!17:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 19:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #I second it! 02:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) #I third it....lol It All Ends Here On July 15th 05:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) #I second it! Ghjkl6 17:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) # 2. Prof. Frozon I nominate Prof Shane Frozon,for his kindness.He is a smart man.I wish all Professers were like him.He applaudes even bad work,and dosn't care if you dont use the foremat,or if you get some spellings wrong.He is the best Professer i have ever met. Vote For Prof.Shane Frozon!!!!!Jasmine Campbell 20:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) #I second it! Half-BloodPrincess (talk) 19:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Current Employee of the Month: Category:Hogwarts School Category:Hogwarts School